Teenage Mutant Mini Turtles
by Mystic Medjai
Summary: When Don and Raph unintentionally shrink themselves, their own home becomes their enemy as they're forced to conquer giant furniture and battle it out with giant bugs and dust bunnies in order to return to their rightful sizes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Because I do not own TMNT, I borrow it for entertainment purposes

_And it's here! For those of you who've read Of Flowers and Things, this story will be very familiar to you, so I hope you find it just as entertaining a second time around if not more so. And if you haven't read of Flowers and Things, I hope you like this!_

_Teenage Mutant Mini Turtles will be updated every Monday_

_Please tell me your thoughts after reading_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Don?" Raph rapped his knuckles twice on the open doorway to get his brother's attention. "I can't find Master Splinter or Leo."<p>

"They woke up early for a morning training session." Donny replied as he carefully removed a small metallic looking panel from the device he was examining. Setting it aside, he pulled the contraption closer for a thorough inspection of what looked like a printed circuit board that the newly removed panel revealed. "Did you need them for something?"

"Nothin' that can't wait." Raph frowned in interest. He'd seen his brother fiddling around with PSB's before, but they'd usually been green. Never pale fuchsia and violet . Entering the room, Raphael leaned against the desk with one hand and nodded his head at the device. "What's this one do?"

Don set it down and rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure exactly."

"_You _don't _know_." Raph's eyes widened to an almost comical degree. "Is that even allowed?"

"Cute." Donny shot him a dry look. "I didn't make this. It's alien technology."

Raph discreetly leaned awayfrom the desk and casually rested a hand on the hilt of his sai. "You brought it home and you don't know what it does? That's two strikes against your smarts, Einstein."

"Relax Raph," Donny sighed. "It's not even active."

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. "How d'ya _know_? You didn't make it. Remember?"

"If I thought this possessed any sort of potential threat, do you honestly think I'd bring it here?" Donny countered, picking the device up to prove it was harmless. "I'd never be so thoughtless as to put my family in danger like that."

"Yeah I guess," Raph conceded, crossing his arms tightly across his plastron. "Still don' like it though. Alien tech puts me on edge."

"Almost everything puts you on edge." Donny pointed out. "Mikey _looking _at you puts you on edge."

"Only cuz he's usually plannin' something I know I'm not gonna like!" Raph said hotly.

"Hmmm," Don barely contained his amused smirk as he turned the machine in his hand. It was intriguing really. Almost an hour of study and he still couldn't figure out its purpose. "Come on," he said finally. "I'll make lunch."

As he let the small machine slide carefully through his fingers toward the desk's surface, he felt something on it move, shifting very much in the same way as a Rubik's cube.

The device began to hum and Don's grip on it tightened. Without realizing it, he turned his back toward Raph, putting himself between his brother and the device in an unconscious effort to protect his sibling.

"Donny?" Raph said, his voice low and insure. "Did you just activate that thing?"

"It appears that I have," he replied, rolling his wrists to look at the machine from different angles. The humming steadily increased in volume.

"Well don't keep holdin' it!" Raph barked, reaching around his brother to push the machine down onto the desk. The minute his fingers brushed its surface the device separated into two parts, much like pulling apart the two halves of a plastic Easter egg, though it was still attached in the middle, like a smaller egg was inside of it.

The two brothers hardly had a second to be surprised at the device's movements before there was a blinding flash of light and a large clattering sound as the appliance slipped through their fingers and landed heavily on the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I borrow TMNT because I do not own it!

To my dearest and outstanding reviewers! You guys are awesomely awesome and are my favorites!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Raphael had to blink rapidly to clear his vision. As intricate as the little shapes dancing along the edges of it were, he preferred to go without them.<p>

"Donny?" He called, still squinting. "You okay?"

"Better now that I can see," the staff wielding turtle replied. "You?"

"I'll live," he groused. Looking around the room, his eyes narrowed. "Where are we?"

Donatello also glanced around. It took him a second or two, but he quickly realized that what looked like an alien planet was not an alien planet. "We're still in my lab," he said. "I think." He glanced around again. "No, this is my lab. See? That's my desk, and my chair, and my computers up there." He pointed them out as he said them. "Fascinating."

Raph felt his jaw tighten and his hands curl into fists at his side. He wasn't fascinated, he was pissed. And that was putting it nicely. "Donny..." he said finally, struggling to keep his voice low and calm. To his credit he was doing fairly well.

Don's spine stiffened. Raph sounding mad was normal. Raph sounding impatient, irritated, tired, or sarcastic was all normal. But Raph sounding calm? Not so normal. And kind of unsettling. Turning to his brother, Donny nearly flinched at the scowl directed his way. "Yes?"

"Why am I the size of a marshmallow?"

This time he did flinch. A tiny bit. "Technically we're a bit bigger than a marshmallow."

Raphael's scowl hardened into a glare.

Donny cleared his throat. "Right. To be perfectly honest I'm not sure what happened _exactly_, but I'm quite positive that I can reverse the effects."

"Okay." Raph relaxed a fraction. "So what's the hold up? Let's get t'the reversin'."

Donny glanced away sheepishly. "It's not going to be that easy."

"Why. Not."

"You and I...we're down here." Don slowly raised his hand to point at the desk towering high above them. "And the device is up there."

Slowly, as if it pained him to do so, Raph tilted his head back to look the way Donny was pointing. "Perfect." It was precisely because of things like this that he _seriously _couldn't stand alien technology. "Bringin' it home don't sound like such a good idea anymore, now does it? What was that about it not bein' a threat?"

Donny's face fell. "Not the brightest of ideas, no. However, I'm still not convinced it's dangerous."

Raph's jaw nearly dropped. "N-not dangerous!" He faltered, his temper getting the best of him. "Don, have you lost your mind? _Look _at us! We're _tiny_! An' it's all _your _fault!"

Donatello pinned his sibling with a look that looked far from amused. "I noticed." Then he spun sharply on his heel and walked away.

Raphael blinked at his brother's retreating form. Donny was mad. Donny was _mad_. Donny wasn't allowed to be mad. _Raph _was allowed to be mad because he was a victim! But still, Raph couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. And he dealt with guilt the usual way...by getting angrier.

He stomped after his sibling. "Where're _you_ goin'?"

"Up there," Don wove his hand casually up toward his desk. "If we're to return to normal, I'm going to need that mechanism."

"The one that shrunk us? I don't wanna go anywhere _near _that thing! What if it shrinks us even more? I don't fancy bein' the size of a grain o' rice."

"Too bad no amount of shrinking will make your mouth any smaller..." Donny mumbled.

"What'd you say?"

"I said now that I know what it does I can undo what it did."

Raph frowned at Don's back. "You sure? What if you set it off again?"

"I won't set it off again," Don sighed, losing patience.

"So how are we gonna get up there?" Raph asked once they'd finally reached the leg of the desk. The walk there had been annoyingly long considering not five minutes ago they'd been standing right next to the piece of furniture. But what had once been three strides had become...well...a lot more.

"Climb."

Raphael gave his brother a dry look. "And here I was thinkin' we was gonna fly."

Donny smirked mischievously. "You asked and I answered."

Couldn't argue with that logic. "So you're suggesting we just scale the desk's leg then?"

"Not if you have any better ideas." Don replied.

Raph growled. "I don't have the patience for this!"

Donny considered telling him he didn't have the patience for anything, but Raphael's temper was already simmering. The last thing he wanted was to turn up the heat and make him boil.

"Think of it this way, one quick little climb to the top, a little tampering, and then you're back to your normal self."

Raph grunted. "You go on up first Don, I'll follow you."

Nodding, Don grasped the leg of his desk and noted that it was just thin enough for him to wrap his arms around. Made for much easier climbing, but before he could even get his feet off the ground Raph grasped his shoulder.

"Take this," he said, pushing one of his sai's into his hand. "Just in case you need t'use it for a climbing boost or somethin'."

_Or in case I slip you mean_, Donny thought, but decided to keep that comment to himself as well. "Thanks Raph." Don tucked the blade into his belt and started to climb. When he climbed a few feet...well technically _inches _but what would have been feet were they their proper size, Raph proceeded to follow.

The climb was slow and tedious and Donny could practically hear Raph losing his patience (again). He wouldn't have been surprised to see steam coming out of the sides of his head if he looked down at him. He decided not to and focused instead on climbing. He nearly slipped once, but quickly regained his composure. When he heard Raph start to mumble profanities under his breath he started counting.

_Three...two...one_

"This is all your fault!" Raph growled up at him.

Donny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes. You've said that already. I'm _trying _to fix it all right?"

"Yeah, all right. You know you wouldn't a had to fix anything if you weren't messin' around with things like always."

Donny had held his tongue for the past few comments, but even he had a limit and he'd just reached it. "And to think we wouldn't have to fix a lot of things if you didn't lose your temper like always."

Raph didn't reply right away and though he'd never admit it he was a little impressed and a little proud. "Touché."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Becuase I hold no ownership of TMMT I borrow it instead.

To my spectacular reviewers. You guys keep me writing!

_Also, for WebMistressGina, who reminded me today is Monday and therefore update day for TMMT_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Don climbed as high as he could go, he had to lean back in order to reach the edge of the desk that jutted out a few inches behind him. Of course now those inches were practically his whole height, but obstacles were there to be overcome, and overcome it he did. Squeezing the desk's leg tightly between his knees he let go with his hands and reached back.<p>

"Careful Donny," Raph barked from below, watching his sibling with a protective eye. The thought that he should have gone first crossed his mind, but it was too late now.

"No worries Raph. I know what I'm doing." Don replied good naturedly. He caught the desk's edge and when he was sure his grip was firm he released the desk's leg and hung there for a second. "See?"

"Yes, I see. Would you climb up there already?"

"Why? You nervous for me?" Don said, smiling in amusement as he pulled himself up until his hips were even with the flat surface of his desk, his arms straight.

"No. I just don't want to have to hang around here anymore."

Donny nearly rolled his eyes as he positioned himself to better pull Raph up after him. "Come on, then." He said, dropping his arm for his brother to take. A second later he felt Raph grasp his wrist and he then proceeded to help pull him up. When they were both safely on the desk's surface Donny took the opportunity to look around.

He was as familiar with his desk and everything on it like he was with his bo staff, which was saying a lot considered the weapon was strapped to his back almost twenty-four-seven. But now, now his desk looked like another place entirely.

The mug with the last remains of his herbal tea (Leo had lectured him about how much coffee he'd been drinking lately) was big enough to be a water tower. His computer screens were now the sizes of an entire wall. Well...maybe more like two stories high now that he looked closer, and his computer mouse like a large boulder.

"Wow," Don said as they picked their way across his desk toward the mechanism.

"Wow _what_?"

"This. Being small. It's kind of interesting." Donny said as he stepped carefully over a pencil. A log-like pencil.

"Yeah. Soooo interesting." Raph replied bitterly.

That's when they reached Don's keyboard. Standing next to it, the top of it was about as high as their belts. Going around it wasn't an option unless they fancied slithering their way through a jungle of computer cords behind the monitor, so they were stuck with hiking across it.

"I think I'm really startin' to dislike your equipment Don," Raph grunted as he hoisted himself up onto the keyboard. Balancing on the keys was a tricky task at first, but a feat quickly mastered.

They sort of skipped from key to key starting with caps lock and ending on enter. The step from enter to the number four was longer and required more focus on their balance but was otherwise easily accomplished.

"You have to admit it Raph, seeing the world from a completely different perspective is quite educational." Don said once they were back on solid "desk".

"How d'you figure that?" Raph grumbled.

"Think about it," Donny started. "It's sort of like walking a mile in someone else's shoes."

"We don't wear shoes." Raph said.

"Do you know what a _metaphor _is?" Don shot him a look over his shoulder. "_Anyway_, we're learning how to look at the world from a different perspective. Being able to see things from several perspectives is an advantage. It could even be considered a battle strategy."

Raph glanced around looking very unimpressed and ducked when a fly the size of his head buzzed by and landed on the empty plate that had once held Don's breakfast. His lip curled at the sight of the insect and he silently cursed Donatello for leaving crumbs out. It only attracted the stupid things. "The _only _thing I've learned from all this is I _hate _bein' the size of a peanut!"

"Good things come in small packages?" Donny offered lamely. Raph grunted in response. "Look, we've finally reached it." Picking up the pace Donny pressed his hand carefully to the device and gave it a thorough inspection. As he did so, his face started looking more and more grim. "Well this isn't a good thing."

"Don..." Rap said, worry creeping into the very edges of his tone. "Why do you look more green than usual?"

"Do I?" His voice came out raspy and rough, like he was holding his breath while speaking.

"Yeah, you do. Care to explain why?"

"Not really, no." Donny replied. He continued to examine the mechanism. Hoping he was wrong, knowing he wasn't.

"Donny..." there was warning in Raph's tone this time.

Don's shoulders slumped. "Well it appears that the device has suffered a small amount of damage."

"What _kind _of damage?"

"The bad kind."

"I wasn't aware there was a good kind of damage." Raphael huffed. "How did it break? It was workin' just fine not that long ago!"

"Well I was holding it when it was activated," Donny said, kneeling down next to the exposed pink and purple printed circuit board. "So when we shrunk, it's safe to assume that it fell. The drop loosened these circuits here and severed the connection here." He pointed to the two places as he explained.

Raph nodded his understanding. "Yeah. Okay, fine. So how do we fix it?"

"It's a simple fix really. This here just needs to be bent back into its proper place so it's aligned with this here," again with the pointing. "And this screw-looking thing here needs to be tightened. I think it'll be good as new after that."

It really was a simple fix, but Raph got the distinct feeling that there was something his brother was not telling him. "So what aren't you saying?"

"As simple as the repairs actually are...we can't do them. We aren't big enough to hold the tools or bend any of the metal or maneuver the device properly. And the only one home who can actually help us is..."

Raph squeezed his eyes shut as he caught on to what Donatello was implying. "Mikey."

"Yes." Don replied quietly.

Raphael resisted the urge to slap his forehead. "We're doomed."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _**Because I do not own TMNT, I borrow it!

To my outstanding reviewers, I adore you all!

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious," Raph gawked at his sibling. His lips tightened into a fed up frown when Don's expression didn't change. "You're serious?"<p>

"As the plague," Donny replied.

"Mikey's room is on the second floor," Raph objected. "It could take us days to reach him for all we know."

"Not days," Donny shook his head. "Definitely not days. A couple hours at the most. And who knows, Master Splinter and Leo could come before then."

"Yeah, and accidently _step _on us."

Don refrained from pointing out that Mikey could also potentially step on them should their younger sibling choose to make an appearance. Not that being stepped on was a high probability anyway, considering they were such small targets and moving ones at that.

"Why don't we just call him?" Raphael asked.

Donny opened his mouth to reply and then shut it with an audible click. There was no reason why they couldn't. So why hadn't he thought of that?

"Good idea." Feeling a little foolish Don pulled out his phone and dialed Mike's number. Not ten seconds later they heard it ringing from the small table on the other side of the room. Donny snapped his shell-cell closed. "Sure, he decides to charge his phone _now_. Looks like we're wa-"

"_Don't_ say it," Raph interrupted, his voice low.

"Just because I don't say it doesn't mean that we have any other options."

"Call Leo then."

"I would if it weren't for the fact that his phone is next to Mikey's." Don wove his hand toward the device. "He said the phone calls were sounding robotic and full of static. I was going to look into it a little bit later.

"Master Splinter?"

"I think the journey to Mikey would probably be easier. Master Splinter's relationship with phones could still use a little improvement."

Raphael huffed. "Fine. We'll _walk_." He said the last word like it was poison on his tongue.

"Before we go..." Don started while climbing up onto the keyboard again.

"What? You gonna check your e-mail Donny?" Raph grunted, one fist on his hip, his other hand hanging loosely at his side.

"More like I'm going to write one," he replied as he walked along the edge of the keyboard until he reached the caps lock. He then stepped onto it until the light proving caps lock was on before following the keyboard's edge again until he was in front of the spacebar and the letter m.

"What good will that do?"

Donny shrugged a shoulder as he jumped over the spacebar to land on the letter m. "Some I hope. I'm going to leave a message on the screen for Mikey to call in case he comes in here looking for me." Then he hopped over the letter k to land on i before stepping back onto k almost immediately after.

"Now what Genius?" Raph said with a smirk. "The e is on the other side."

"Oh ye of little faith," Don said, raising his arms out straight on either side of him. "Are you underestimating my skills?" Then, bending his knees, he kicked himself off and up, rolled in the air, and landed neatly on the letter e. He shot his doubtful brother a smug look.

Raph's smirk turned amused. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. Can you hurry so we can get going?"

"Remind me to let Master Splinter know you could use a solo training session to practice patience." Don replied before demonstrating his skills in an impressive show of flips, tumbles, and stretching hops back and forth across the keyboard.

When done the message: 'MIKEY, CALL ME ASAP. DON' was displayed on the computer monitor.

"I'm impressed Donny," Raph said, reading the message. "Not even bein' tiny can you stop you from using your toys."

"It's what I do," he joked as he hopped down. "All right, time to go."

"_Finally_," Raph said to himself, sending a grateful look skyward. When they reached the edge of the desk, he caught Donny's elbow. "Lemme go first this time."

Don looked at him quizzically, but stepped aside to let his brother past. "Suit yourself."

Gripping the edge of the desk Raph lowered himself carefully until he was hanging, then swung his weight back and forth until he was able to catch the desk's leg between his knees. After that, it was as simple as sliding back down to the ground.

"Head's up!"

Raph glanced back over his shoulder just as Donny landed on top of him, sending them both sprawling in a tangle of limbs. Raphael pushed himself up onto his elbows so he was no longer eating floor. He went second and he worried, he went first and he got squashed."I jus' can't win for losin'."

"Sorry," Don said sheepishly, pulling Raph back up onto his feet. "Guess I underestimated the drop a smidge."

"You sure are making a lot of mistakes today." Raph muttered. An utterance he quickly regretted after glimpsing the flash of hurt in Don's eyes. The genius turtle surprised him though when he pinned him with a hard look that nearly rivaled his own.

"Am I not allowed to make mistakes either?" He challenged. "So far I'm not allowed to not know something and I'm not allowed to make mistakes, which may I point out, you make occasionally yourself. Anything else you'd like to tell me I'm not allowed to do Mr. Hot Shot?"

"No, no." Raph held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, or maybe it was for defense purposes. "I was wrong." He paused for a minute and pressed his lips together to try to keep the amused smirk away. It didn't work. "My...mistake."

Donny looked at him with a look that frankly said 'you did _not _just say that'. Sighing, he hid his eyes behind his hand. "Did you really just go there?"

"Yes." Raph admitted without hesitation. "Yes I did."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"You say that like _I'm _the annoyin' one."

"You mean you're not?" Don asked in mock surprise.

"That'd be Mikey's title." Raph stated. "I think he'd be offended if you tried t'give it to someone else."

Don shrugged, unable to disagree. "Maybe, but at least he's nice."

"I'm nice!" Raph objected indignantly. Donny gave him a look. Raph reconsidered. "Okay, so I'm not nice."

Donny grinned. "No. But we love you anyway."

"Wonderful." The dryness of his tone rivaled the dryness of the Adobe Desert.

"The quickest way to get to Mikey would be to cut across the living room, under the couch probably." Don said, always the one to get back to the point. "Then it's up the stairs and across the way to his room."

"The _one _time you say somethin' simple...and it's not even simple at all." Raph groused.

Ten minutes later, when they reached the water that cut across the lair, having water cutting across the lair wasn't so cool anymore.

"Soooo," Don started, "walking or swimming?"

Raphael, eyed the long stretch of water they'd have to swim and then eyed the longer walk to, and across the bridge. "I'm not liking the current. Will it be an issue?"

Donny frowned in that thoughtful way of his, his lips puckered so subtly it was barely noticeable. A look most often seen when he was calculating. "It's not too much of a factor. If we start more 'upstream' we should end up roughly right around there." Donny pointed to the other side slightly toward their right.

"I could go for a swim," Raph said casually.

"Swimming it is." Don said before running slightly upstream and diving skillfully into the water.

Wishing that the mechanism had been some sort of transportation device instead of a shrinking one, Raphael quickly followed after. His strokes were sharp, hard, full of his frustration. Physical stimulation was always the best way for him to vent his emotions. In the back of his mind he thought to himself he should probably slow it down so as not to tire himself out. The last thing they needed was one of them drowning.

"You're going to tire yourself out," Donny called from behind him.

Raph nearly laughed out loud, and slowed his pace. Don had been right about the current as it buffeted against their sides, veering them ever so slightly off of a straight course, but other than that, the only thing they had to worry about was how long of a break they'd take once they reached the other side.

Raphael reached the other side first and offered his hand once he pulled himself up out of the water.

"This day sucks," he said as he pulled Don up onto solid ground beside him. "I think I'd rather duke it out with a bunch o'Foot Ninja than be here, fighting against my own home. It's just...wrong."

Don paused the wring out the water from his mask tails. "I've had better days myself, but I don't think things can get much worse."

It was something they'd both regret he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I do not own TMMT, I borrow it for entertainment purposes!

To my specucular reviewers! And favoriters and alerters. You guys keep me writing!

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"When I thought that going under the couch would take less time, I thought it was actually going to <em>take <em>less time." Donny said as a brushed the light layer of dust coating his skin, off of his arms, which only made it worse as the dust particles took to the air and irritated his nose.

"I'm thinkin' that we clean on a regular basis. It shouldn't be so messy."

"Well how often do you actually think about dusting under the couch?" Don questioned, giving up on waving the dust cloud away. It only seemed to encourage more dust to fly around, resulting an annoying larger cloud. "It only looks bad in comparison to our shrunken selves."

"Yet another reason why I ain't happy about this!" Raph declared. "Hold on, lemme just add 'suffocation by dust' to the list of why being small sucks."

"You have a list?" Don said, barely hiding the amusement in his tone.

"You don't?"

"I have more important things to do with my time."

Raph grunted, and it didn't take Don's genius to fill in the blanks. Obviously his brother was thinking something along the lines of "Yeah, like mess with things you shouldn't be messin' with and shrinkin' us."

Again.

He was impressed that Raph actually kept it to himself.

"I don't recall it being so dark under here. Was it always like this?" Don asked. Not that they couldn't see, they were used to the dark and shadows after all, but 'under the couch' had never been one of the shadows they'd practiced blending into.

Raph shrugged a non-caring shoulder. "Probably. Who cares? I jus' wanna get out, get to Mikey, and pray he don't make the situation worse."

"He won't," Don assured. "I'll talk him through it, and I'll even be certain to use small words."

Raph didn't say anything for a minute. "I jus' wanna get out, get to Mikey, and pray he don't make the situation worse."

Donatello frowned at his brother's back. "He's not _that _bad."

Silence again. And then, "I jus' wanna get out, get to Mikey-"

"All right!" Donny interrupted. "I understand. Raphael has no faith in his little brother."

"I didn't say that." Raph objected indignantly.

"Not in so many words." Donny concurred with a light shrug.

"Well can you blame me?" Raph said, throwing his arms up in a dramatic fashion. "Whatever he touches jus' seems to break."

"You're exaggerating."

"Maybe."

Don rolled his eyes and then grunted when he collided with Raph's shell. "A bit of warning next time would be stupendous."

"Not my fault you got the reflexes of a thousand year old tree," Raphael barked back over his shoulder.

"May I inquire as to why you've stopped so suddenly?" Don asked, the politeness as heavy and sarcastic in his tone as it was in the words he'd chosen.

Raph's reluctance to answer was obvious when he hesitated. "I'm stuck."

"Stuck?" Donny echoed, his confusion evident. What in the world could he become stuck on underneath a couch? Unless Mikey had left behind a chewed piece of gum or something? Don grimaced at the thought. "Stuck on what?"

"I'm thinking it's something I don't want to be thinking about," Raph replied, his voice strained ever so slightly.

"I'm going to need a little more to go off of than that," Don answered. Resting a hand on Raph's shoulder he cautiously reached out with the other. He cringed at the sort of sticky resistance that met it, now the uncomfortable tone Raph had been using made a lot of sense. "Of course _you'd _be the one to walk into a cobweb."

"I was seriously hoping it was something else."

"A chewed piece of gum crossed my mind." Donny told him as he inspected the webbing, careful not to let the substance wrap around his fingers or limbs the way it had his brother. He considered the idea of just pulling him back. Though it'd be effective, he wasn't sure the mess it would make would be worth it. The stuff was sticky and he didn't fancy picking it off of both of them. No reason why he should have to get dirty too.

"Gum's not bad..." Raph considered, testing the webbing by pulling at his arms. It stretched a bit, but still clung uncomfortably to his skin. "You gonna get me out or what? Before whatever spider made this decides to make an appearance?"

"Whichever spider made this is long gone by now," Don assured him, reaching over his shoulder for his bo staff. "If it even made this entire thing. There is high probability that these silk strands-" he paused to poke the end of his staff up, at the bottom of the couch, where the cobweb was attached, "were never part of a spider's web to begin with. Stray silk fibers often catch someplace, and because of their sticky qualities gather dust and other such likeness."

"I don't need no biology lesson, Don," Raph grumbled. "I need _out_."

"I'm working on that," Donny replied, drawing his staff down until the strands stretched and tore. "Although this webbing is a little thick just to be stray fibers." He said more to himself as he gave his staff a shake to dislodge the strands clinging to the end.

"Not helping!" Raphael snarled at him, shaking his newly freed hand to try and remove the webbing sticking to his skin.

"Relax," Don wove a dismissive hand in his direction while he proceeded to loosen and tear the other side of the cobweb. "I haven't come across any dead bugs. Like I said, any spider that has been here, is long gone."

"Let's hope it _stays _that way." Raph peeled the remaining webbing from his plastron as soon as Don freed his other arm. Some fibers still stuck stubbornly to his belt and elbow pads and required more attention to be picked away. "I can't help but remember the last time we dealt with giant bugs and I ain't up for a sequel."

"A little too much science fiction for you?"

"Our entire _lives_ are science fiction." Raph's pace quickened, though he kept his arms out in front of him just so, to prevent any cobweb crisis repeats. "Except it's real. And y'know...not fiction."

"Nonfiction." Don supplied.

"Yeah. That." He paused. "I don't like bugs."

"I haven't forgotten," Donny said, disguising his amused tone as a serious one. He could tell Raph wasn't buying it by the look his brother shot at him. "Even if we do come across any insects, and I do mean _if, _we wouldn't be dealing with any swarms are hives. You and I can handle a bug or two."

"Yeah," Raph agreed with a smug smirk that soon fell back into a frown. "Still, if it's all the same t'you, I'm pickin' up the pace."

"Fine with me." Don quickened his strides to keep up, pausing only to secure his staff to his back once more. "Hey look," he said minutes later once they'd reached the end of the couch, "we're about half way there I'd say. Relieved?" He added with a teasing smirk.

Raph gave him a deadpan look in return, right before planting his hand firmly on the back of Don's shell and shoving him forward.

Laughing, Donny turned his stumble into a sprint, heading for the stairs.

Before Raphael moved to chase after, he glanced back over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. Somehow he got the distinct feeling that something was about to happen. He just wasn't sure what.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, I only borrow

To my amazing reviewers! Thanks so much!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Once Raphael had boosted him up the first step, Donatello snatched his staff from his back and gave it a fancy twirl before planting the end of it firmly on the ground. And then he struck a very heroic and very cliché pose.<p>

"That's one small step for turtle and one giant leap for turtle-kind."

Raph stared up at him looking absolutely horrified. "It's finally happened."

"What's happened?" Don asked, kneeling to offer his staff for his brother take in order to ferry him up after.

"I've lost a bro to Mikey and his Dark Side. I always figured it'd be one of us, but I never thought it'd be _you_."

"Funny, I always considered you to be 'The Dark Side'." Don said, a playful smile threatening to emerge.

"That don't change the fact that you actually _said _that!" Raph laced his fingers together to give Donny another boost up the next step.

"I thought it was rather clever," Don disagreed indignantly, taking the offered boost. As he was hoisted up, Donny used the momentum to tuck into a roll mid-air and landed gracefully.

"It's somethin' _Mikey _would say." Raph grumbled. That fact alone should have had Don cringing.

Raph gripped the wood of the staff firmly in his hands as Don extended the weapon again. Honestly though, he might've just lost some respect for his sibling. That is until instead of just pulling him up to the same step he laid claim to, Don completely redirected their kinetic motion to propel Raph up to the step above him. Instinctively, Raph threw his own weight, spinning slightly on his heel, to swing Donny up next to him. In roughly four seconds, they had cleared two stairs.

"Mikey's not here," Don pointed out once both of their feet were planted firmly on the ground again. "I felt you'd gone far too long without a quip courtesy of Mikey, thus the task fell to me. How do you feel I did?"

Raph resisted the urge to scrub an impatient hand over his face. He almost couldn't believe it, apparently even Don got a kick out of seeing Mikey rile him up. Funny, he always seemed the most unperturbed when he and Mike got into it, after Master Splinter of course.

"Scarily enough, y'did fine," Raphael admitted finally, shooting him a look that clearly said the joke was unappreciated. A look ruined by the slight upward bend in the corner of his mouth. Don politely refrained from pointing out that little detail.

Donny raised his right hand with a purely business-like expression. "I promise that from now on I shall leave the poor jokes in the near-capable hands of our dear brother Michelangelo." The good jokes, however, were still up for grabs.

"I'll hold ya t'that," Raph grumped in his direction, already preparing to boost his brother up again. It was impressive how he and his family could slip so easily into routines such as this, picking up on even the most subtle types of body language, communicating without verbal exchanges.

"I won't be held responsible if y'crack another."

"You know," Don began casually, effectively redirecting the conversation, "we could consider this to be a form of our own personal training." It gave 'doing stairs' a whole other meaning.

Raphael mulled over this for about half a second before he snidely replied. "Master Splinter an' Leo will be so proud when they get home. And t'think if they'd just stuck around for another hour they could'a shrunk with us and saved themselves the trip."

Donny regarded him coolly from the stair above. "You...are such a pessimist."

Raphael sneered, a touch of playful mockery in his eyes. "Yeah, well you and Mikey are optimistic enough for everybody. It's why Leo and I keep you guys around."

"I wasn't aware you and Leo were able to agree on anything." Donny said, sounding impressed.

"Yeah well..." Raph shrugged a shoulder, "it's more of a mutual understandin' rather than an actual agreement."

"It's a momentous occasion is what it is."

Raphael poked Don in the side with his elbow. "Shuddup."

As Raph moved to boost his brother up again (really, it was becoming overly tedious by now), both turtles tensed.

"Donny?"

"I know." They stepped a fraction closer to one another, their senses on high alert.

"I think I feel my spidey senses tingling..." Raph said in a low tone.

Donatello shot him an accusing look. "Hypocrite!"

That's when they spotted it, the spider lurking in the corner of the step, hidden just barely by the frail shadow found there. They scarcely had time to blink before the arachnid was in full hunting mode and moving toward them. Rapidly.

"Move!" Raph dove, tackling Donny as he did so, effectively sending them both tumbling back down the way they'd come.

Don landed first in a fashion that left him gasping for breath. Pushing himself to his hands and knees, his fingers wandered over the stone stair searching frantically for the staff he no longer had a hold of. Relief washed over him in waves when they brushed the familiar wood and he gripped it tightly in his hand. "What are your spidey senses telling you _now_?" Don growled as he climbed to his feet. It was almost like Raph had wanted one to show up. "Raph?"

"Up here, and I'm fine thanks!" He hollered back from a step above. Donny frowned, he didn't recall falling so far.

"Though not for much longer," Raph continued, sounding all sorts of angry. "It ain't givin' up!"

Don quickly used his staff to help vault himself up the next step. Landing between his brother and the determined arachnid, he swept his staff out in a wide arch, effectively sweeping six of its eight legs out from under it. Apparently six were enough to throw it off balance. It teetered for a second before falling down the stair.

"Your choice of words truly astound me at times," Don said, turning to Raph. "Spidey senses, really?"

Raph either didn't hear him or ignored him, though Don was certain it was the latter, as he brushed the imaginary dust from his arms. "Disgusting things. I _hate_ bugs. 'Specially giant ones! So much for it being long gone, eh Donny?"

"Actually it was of normal size," he disregarded the glare he received for that comment, "and judging from the way it moved I would say it was a jumping spider, though I didn't get a good look at it to tell for sure. Jumping spiders don't create webs to ensnare their prey, they 'jump' after, hence the name so I still stand by what I said before. The spider that made that cobweb really _is _long gone."

Raph's fingers curled into a fist. He was just itching to throw a punch in his brother's direction. However, when realization dawned, the urge melted away and his first relaxed. "Wait, wait. You just said jumpin' spider, didn't you?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Donny didn't get a reply, instead he got to watch the spider make another appearance, leaping up from the step below and pinning Raph to the ground. "Ooooomf!"

Don wondered vaguely why it was that Raphael hadn't immediately hacked the spider to pieces, and effectively _off _of him, before he realized that one of his sais was currently preoccupied with keeping the arachnid's jaws from not closing around his shoulder while the other was currently taking up residence in Don's belt.

Donny's stomach lurched. "Son of a..."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I still do not own TMNT, probably never will, but alas, us dreamers and all that

To my outstanding reviewers! Thanks so, _so _much. Each review means more than I can say

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>With a dangerous glint in his eye, Donatello snatched the sai from his belt,and pausing only for the fraction of time it took him to aim, threw it with near-deadly precision.<p>

The blade spun through the air before embedding into the spider's abdomen. It reared back, freeing Raph. Donny seized the opportunity and lunged to land a powerful kick to its sternum and sent it sprawling down a step. Again.

"Let's hope that two falls down the stairs will be enough to discourage it from a third round, right Raph?" Don said, daring to sneak a peek over the edge of the step. "Raph?" He turned when he received no answer to find his brother hadn't moved. At all. "Raph!"

He was at his side in an instant, kneeling and scanning him over with a critical eye. There, on the shoulder Raph had been so desperately trying to protect, was a not-so-serious and barely bleeding gash about the length of a finger. In all the chaos, the spider's fang had managed to nick his arm. Raphael was paralyzed.

Don quickly checked his pulse rate and breathing. Both appeared normal.

Sighing, Donny scrubbed a weary hand over his face. "You've been paralyzed." He could practically _hear _Raph snarling at him. 'What was your first clue Einstein!'

"It should only last a few minutes, considering it wasn't given the chance to inject its venom properly." Don stood and turned his back to keep Raph from seeing the concerned frown marring his features. "I'll be right back." He considered tacking a 'don't go anywhere' to the end, but figured his brother was probably annoyed enough, though the temptation _was _rather immense.

Returning to the edge of the stair, he gave a sigh of relief to the find the spider still there. Raph would have killed him if the arachnid had scampered away with his sai still implanted in its abdomen. Don carefully lowered himself down, ever vigilant of the several eyes that may or may not be watching him.

All senses on high alert Donny approached, drawing upon every lesson he'd ever been taught on the art of invisibility and deftly removed the sai in one swift, fluid motion. The spider lurched and deciding it had, had enough, scampered away.

Letting a small measure of tension melt from his shoulders, Donny eyed the clear liquid, the spider's blood, coating the blade with a look of scientific interest and a smidgen of disgust. Too bad he wouldn't be able to look at it under a microscope. Could have been fun.

Grudgingly cleaning the blade on his knee pad, he mentally noted to wash the thing as soon as he could before boosting himself back up the step.

"Any movement?" He asked of Raph as he approached, his eyes followed the rise and fall of his chest. Raph's breathing was still the same, meaning there hadn't been any sort of allergic reaction. Or not a severe one at least. Who know what spider venom could do to someone roughly the same size as a bug? Though jumping spiders weren't exactly of the deadly sort, Don would be keeping a close eye on him just the same should any more negative reactions arise.

"Not enough," Raph barked, his eyes glaring.

Don frowned. Was it wrong of him to wish Raph's mouth had been the last to regain movement? "How are you feeling?"

Raph grunted impatiently. "Like I can't move."

"I meant medically. Any light headedness? Nausea? Shortness of breath?"

"No," Raphael regarded his brother with an almost concerned look. "Should I be feelin' any of that?"

"I'm just being thorough in my diagnostic. I don't know how a bug feels after being bitten by a spider, so I want to make sure there are no serious side effects. Spider bites are basically harmless to humans, and us at our normal heights, but I'm not sure how damaging they are when we're this size."

Raph shrugged. "Sorry t'disappoint, but I think I'm okay. Head's clear, breathin's fine. Pretty sure I'm keepin' my breakfast."

Don observed his brother's shrug with an air of relief. It appeared the paralysis was wearing off at a reasonably quick pace. A few more minutes and they'd be able to return to hiking up the stairs yet again. He took the opportunity to sink heavily down next to his brother and lean back against the stair with an even heavier sigh.

"Here," he said, tucking the blade back in its rightful place on Raph's belt. "Retrieved this for you."

"_That's _what you went t'get?" Raph said with an air of surprise, turning his head ever so slightly to actually position Don in his line of vision. "Alone. What if that _thing _really did choose to go for another round?"

"The odds were in my favor," Don said nonchalantly. "Never mind the fact that if I hadn't recovered it, I'd have had to contend with your temper and I currently lack the energy for that at the moment."

Raph huffed at him, wiggling his fingers as movement slowly began to seep back into them. "Thanks."

"Sure thing."

"Sooooo," Raph began after a moment of comfortable silence. "Back when y'said "I don't think things can get much worse" did spiders or cobwebs ever occur t'you?"

"No," Don replied dryly. He was thoughtful for a small stretch of time before he whirled around on his sibling. "That saying truly is cliché isn't it? It seems that every time it's said something worse always happens. Usually rain." He added sarcastically.

"Rain would'a been good," Raph remarked casually. "Better'n'bugs, that's for sure."

"And impossible," Don pointed out. "What with us being indoors and underground."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. You ready t'go or what?"

"Are you sure you've recovered completely?"

"Said I was, didn't I?"

"No, actually, you've said nothing of the sort." Donny pushed himself up onto his feet and offered a hand for Raph to take. He kept a steadying hand on his shoulder, which Raph was quick to shrug off with a grumble.

"Don't coddle me, Donny. I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"_Positive_. Let's get going."

The pace they set was mediocre at best (Don's doing), but when they finally climbed the last step they were a little worn out, and justifiably so.

"That, was the most monotonous thing I've ever done," Donatello said with a sigh, leaning heavily on his staff. His lips quirked into a small smile. 'Bo staffs. Not just for kicking shell or smacking idiotic brothers'.

"Monot-no-what'd you say?"

"Monotonous as in tedious. Repetitive. Robotic. Irksome. Annoying."

"Why don't you talk like normal people?" Raph asked, leaning back against the wall to gather his bearings.

"Contrary to popular belief, as in yours and Mikey's, I do. Perhaps if you picked up a book occasionally, or stimulated your mind with something _besides _the wrestling channel or workouts, vocabulary would actually be familiar territory to you rather than a foreign concept." Don said, planting a hand on his hip, staff balanced in the crook of his elbow.

"I'll have you know wrestlin' has its own form of vocabulary," Raph said stubbornly. "It's just a bit more colorful is all."

Donny chuckled. He'd give Raph that. His vocabulary _was _colorful if nothing else. "Mikey's room is basically a straight shot from here. There shouldn't be too much trouble now.

The ground shook slightly beneath their feet, and Klunk rounded the corner, his tail flickering and whiskers twitching.

He blinked lazily at them and let out a spine-stiffening meow.

Don felt like slapping his forehead. He really, _really _shouldn't have said that.

"You were sayin'?." Raph hissed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, I borrow!

To my amazing reviewers. You guys keep me writing!

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Raphael had never minded having a cat stalking about the lair before, well not too much anyway seeing as how he was pretty good at knowing when a lap was in need of a furry friend, but then he'd never really been a potential threat before. The claws and teeth had never been much of an issue either, but at their current sizes one swipe or nip and he and Don would be finished. Not a comforting thought.<p>

Raph's hands hovered cautiously over the hilts of his sai and he could see Don's grip on his bo staff shifting out of the corner of his eye. Neither of them dared move as they stared up into Klunk's eyes, searching for any sign of predatory instincts rising to the surface.

"Any ideas Einstein?" Raph growled hotly, his fingers closing around the hilts. The weapons in his hands soothed his concern for his personal safety, but the idea of turning the blades against Mikey's beloved pet made him feel a little sick to his stomach. Or had that feeling been there already?

"Just one," Don answered. "Back away. _Slowly_."

His gaze locked on the feline, Raph inched backwards, his muscles tense and his senses on high alert. Klunk watched them curiously, unblinkingly, his gaze not wavering for even a fraction of a second. Raphael could only hope the feline wasn't looking at them the way he would a mouse.

"_Shell!_" Don hissed suddenly as Klunk lowered his belly to the floor, his paws tucked under his chest, the tips of his elbows reaching past his spine.

"What? Why shell?" Raph demanded, his eyes darting toward his brother for a moment. "Why shell!"

"Change of plans," Don said, his retreat quickening.

"Change of plans?" Raph said, matching Don's pace. "Change of plans t'_what_?"

"Run!" In one fluid motion Donny spun around on his heel and leapt into a full run. He didn't have to look to see if Raph was following.

Immediately Klunk propelled himself forward with a powerful kick of his hind legs and gave chase.

"Oh this is just great!" Raph thundered, diving to the side to avoid a swiping paw. Tucking into himself, he rolled across the ground and into a graceful crouch "And _why _did we run?" He called, watching as Don used his staff to propel himself up and over the feline to land behind him. "Seems like it wasn't the best of ideas!"

"It was either run or be pounced on!" Don yelled back, running back they way they'd come.

"And you reached that conclusion how?" Raph demanded after catching up to him.

"Body language. Duck!" Both turtles threw themselves to the ground, landing on their plastrons and watched as Klunk sailed over their heads. "When he lowered himself to the ground, he was positioning himself for attack. Honestly, don't you pay attention?"

"I'm no cat whisperer, Don!" Raph growled, rolling out of the way just in time before Klunk landed where he and his brother had just been. Head spinning, Raph threw himself back up onto his feet and took cover behind a support beam. "We can't run forever! And I'm _not _dyin' at the hands...paws..._whatevers_! Of _Mikey's _cat!"

"So it would be okay if it where someone else's then." Don joked, sliding into position beside his brother, panting slightly.

Raph glared down at him. "Don't be stupid."

Chuckling, Don peered around the corner of the beam. "Move!" Throwing an arm around Raph's shoulders he practically towed him along as the ran to avoid the most recent of Klunk's pounces, but there luck wasn't going to last and didn't for the cat's next pounce found both brothers pinned under a paw.

Raph tensed, bracing himself as the feline's head lowered toward them. This was it. This was how he was going to die, as a snack for his annoying little brother's annoying little cat and-was that _purring? _

"Don?"

"Yes?"

"We're not dead."

"No, we're not."

"And he's purring."

"Yes, he is."

"Great," Raph moaned, covering his head with his arms. "He's gonna play with us before eatin' us. Just the way I wanted to go."

"Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"He's not going to eat us."

"He's not?"

"No."

"How d'you know?"

"Because if it was going to happen, it would've happened by now." Don pushed himself up as far as he could, which wasn't far considering he had a cat practically laying on top of him. "I think he recognizes us."

Raph pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Well that's nice," he said sarcastically. "If _this _is what he does t'family, I'm wonderin' what he does to stuff he don't like." A mental image of a shrunken Shredder being chased around and then eaten by the feline crossed his mind and he grinned evilly. He'd probably pay to see that.

"Ooomf!" He growled profanities into the ground as Klunk nuzzled his shell, the cuddle having pushed him back down onto his chest. Don laughed, and Raph titled his head so he could actually breathe again. "Get _off _ya crazy cat!"

Clicking his tongue to lure Klunk's attention, Donny reached up and scratched the cat's chin. The purring intensified and they could actually _feel _the vibrations. "Can you reach his paws?"

"Dunno," Raph said as he twisted and turned, trying to see if he could pivot himself around enough to reach the furry appendages. "Yeah. I can reach 'em."

"Good. Mess around with his toes. He doesn't really like his feet touched."

Raph shot his brother a bewildered look, but complied nonetheless, poking and tweaking and twisting. Irritated, and foot flicking, Klunk stepped back, letting them up.

Sighing, and finally able to breathe normally again, Raph pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning back on one hand and throwing his other arm up to rest on his bent knee. "I feel stupid for runnin'."

"Well how was I supposed to know his attack crouch was actually a mock-attack crouch? They all look the same. Have you ever _seen _him when he's pretending to hunt? Not much of a difference." Don said defensively, brushing himself off.

"This day officially sucks," Raph groused, accepting the hand Don held out.

"Yes, you've said that already," Don acknowledged.

"Then I guess it jus' sucks enough t'say it twice."

"Well things are about to get a little bit better," Don said with smile. The kind of smile he had when he was formulating a plan. "Klunk's appearance _could _work in our favor."

"Oh yeah?" Raph scowled. The idea of a giant feline following them around, trying to pounce on them when he wanted to play, didn't seem like it could work for them at all. "I don't see how."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my outstanding reviewers, you guyst truly keep me writing. I'm not just saying that. You inspire me.

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Raph, you have an imagination, I know you do. You just need to tap in to it more often and for reasons other than imagining the many different ways to turn a Foot Ninja inside out." Donatello said, bracing himself as Klunk leaned into his touch. Seriously, he was about to be knocked over.<p>

"Aw c'mon, Don!" Raphael protested as he climbed to his feet. "Using my imagination _and _kickin' some shell. What's wrong with that? It's like...killin' two birds with one stone or somethin'."

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Donny tempted Klunk back down onto his belly and sunk his arms elbow deep into fur, scratching to keep him there. "We don't have to walk the whole way anymore."

Raph blinked and let what Don had just told him sink in for a minute. His initial reaction had been one of joyful relief, but then the suspicion had set in and he knew there had to be a catch in there somewhere. And he didn't have to do a whole lot of thinking to figure out what that catch was.

"He ain't a horse, Don." Raph pointed out gruffly, hoping very much to banish the thought from his brother's mind.

"I don't recall calling him one." Don said, glancing over his shoulder. "Now get over here, or are you afraid?"

Well so much for banishing the thought.

"I'm not afraid." Raph snorted his disapproval, he knew he was raising to the bait. He _knew_, but nobody, not even his brothers were allowed to accuse him of being afraid. Especially not of a furball with Doritos for ears.

"Okay then, let's go."

Sighing, as there was no way to get out of it, Raphael approached. "So long as y'realize that he's a cat."

Don returned the sigh. "I know what he _is_, Raph. What are you getting at?"

"Well y'know..." Raph paused. "He's a cat. They do their own thing. Who's to say that he'll take us where we need t'go? For all we know he could go off chasin' some shadow that don't exist and we could be stuck right back where we started. I ain't climbin' those stairs again."

"Oh," Don said, completely unimpressed. "Is that what you're worrying about?"

Raphael was a little insulted. He had a point, and very valid concerns. Seriously, the feline could take them all the way back downstairs on a whim if he wanted, and it's not like they'd be able to stop him.

"I've already taken that into consideration."

"Well that's a relief," Raph replied sulkily. "Mind, I dunno, explainin' your thinkin'? Us non-geniuses need a little help in keepin' up with your super-brain."

"It's actually a lot simpler than I think you realize. Here," Don laced his fingers to boost Raph up onto Klunk's back. He continued once Raph had pulled him up after, placing Donny in front as there was no way _whatsoever _that he'd be the one 'steering'.

"It's simply a matter of timing."

"Oh?" Raph said, encouraging Donny to continue while only really giving him half of his attention. It happened a lot. A few "oh's" an occasional "uh-huh" and some "really's" and Raph could satisfy Don's want to explain his newest whatever and Raph could let his mind wonder about more important things. Like his newest route for topside escapades with his beautiful bike.

"You know Mikey isn't the most responsible."

Raph snorted.

"_But_," Don continued like Raph hadn't just interrupted, "there is one things he never fails to do everyday around the same time."

"Organizing his superhero toys?" Raphael offered cheekily.

"Nice," Don said with a grin, glancing back over his shoulder. "But not what I was referring to. Mikey fills Klunk's food bowl every day at about the sime time. It's like clockwork, and if my estimations are accurate, that should be any minute now."

"I don't even know what time it is anymore," Raph said, scrubbing at his nose. Cat fur was obnoxious, but now, as a single strand was practically the length of his leg, it was practically murder. "Wasn't it about lunch time before this mess?"

"About." Don's grip on the fur at Klunk's neck tightened as the cat got to his feet and started meandering about, rubbing his face an wall corners. He could only hope that Raph wasn't right and he was about to chase a shadow downstairs. "An early lunch anyway. I'd say it's about three, three-thirty maybe."

"Don't suppose this is just a nightmare and I've dreamed up this junk?"

"No. I'm pretty sure we're both awake."

"Feels like a dream." Raph groused.

Donny frowned and reached back to press his the underside of his forearm to Raph's forehead. "Are you all right? You feel kind of warm."

"M'fine," Raphael ducked away from him, swatting at his hand. "You feel jus' as warm. We're sittin' on a cat, buried to the waist in fur for cryin' out loud, of course I'm warm. 'Sides, don't cats temperatures run high?"

"They average about one hundred degrees Fahrenheit," Donatello nodded, still frowning.

"So are we gonna just sit around on this monster all day? Much as I'm enjoyin' the break, I'm sorta in a hurry to be big again." Raph said, effectively changing the subject.

"Let's give it a few more minutes," Don said, pushing his concern to the backburner momentarily.

As it turns out, a few minutes was about all they needed as Michelangelo finally emerged from the cave he called his bedroom. And just in time as Klunk had decided to bunker down, rolling onto his side and forcing the two brothers to balance awkwardly on his ribs or be smothered.

"Klunkers!" Mikey called, bouncing into the kitchen, his voice filling the lair and a lot louder than either Don or Raph remembered. Rummaging through the cupboards he pulled out a bag of kibble. "Food!"

The two turtles had but a second to brace themselves as the cat flew to his feet, bolting for the kitchen and Raph noticed bitterly how they'd ended up downstairs again anyway. All that climbing and the tiff with the stupid spider all to end up almost exactly where they'd started.

"This is so messed up." Don said, gripping fur even tighter than ever.

"Ridin' a cat? I agree." Raph groaned, concentrating on his breathing so as to lessen the queasiness he was feeling due to the feline's bouncing gait.

Donny shook his head. "No. Looking up at Mikey. I have never had to look up at him. It's just wrong!"

"That's what happens when you _shrink _us," Raph pointed out bitterly, giving a silent thank you skyward when Klunk slid to a stop in front of his food bowl. He didn't mind the fact that he'd left his stomach back on the floor or that he and Don had nearly gone flying over the cat's head at the sudden stop because his feet were finally on solid ground again. Well, counter if you want to get technical.

"Mikey!" Donny called immediately, running to the edge and waving his arms to try and get their brother's attention. He didn't seem to hear as he resealed the bag and turned to put it away. Don let his arms drop heavily to his sides. "He can't hear me."

"Can y'blame him?" Raph countered, though he felt as desperate as Donny looked. If Mikey didn't hear them and left, they'd have to go chasing after him again and Raph wasn't sure he felt up to that. Glancing around wildly, his eyes brightened when they landed on Don's staff.

He snatched the weapon from his back, intending to throw it, but Donny caught his wrist before he could.

"What are you _doing_?" He hissed, his grip tightening a fraction. He had an idea, but the idea of pretty much throwing his weapon across the room didn't sit well with him. The fact that the target was his little brother made it worse.

"Would y'prefer I use my _sharp _weapons instead? I ain't riskin' him walkin' off." He spun the staff in his hand, positioning it for better throwing purposes. "Relax, it's as harmful as a toothpick." And he let it fly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my sensational reviewers! You guys keep this story going

Also, this story is coming to a close! I'm thinking either one more chapter, maybe two. Stay tuned!

As always please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Raphael's aim never ceased to amaze and Donatello watched his bo staff soar through the air, following an arched path, and connect with the back of Michelangelo's head just shy of where his neck met the base of his skull. Then it fell harmlessly to the floor.<p>

Their younger brother's hand flew up to cover the spot where he'd been hit and he glanced back over his shoulder, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Relieved that they'd gotten his attention and guilty about how they'd captured it, Donny prayed Mikey wouldn't accidently step on his staff as he turned.

"Yo! Mikey!" Raph yelled, projecting his voice. He reached toward his belt and withdrew his sai. "Get your sorry butt over here or I'll throw _these _next!"

Still rubbing the spot where Don's staff had hit him, Mikey frowned as he scanned the area. His eyes swept past his shrunken siblings before doubling back and widening to a near comical degree. He blinked a few times, his lips parting ever so slightly in surprise. "What in the-?" He approached cautiously and pulled a chair over to the counter, spinning around to sit on it backward, ultimately putting his eyes at the same level as theirs.

Cautiously, he lifted a finger to poke Raphael in the plastron.

"Oi!" Raph barked, stumbling back a few steps and automatically swinging out with his hand. The blade of one of his sai grazed Mikey's finger. "I'm _real _you Numbskull!"

"Ow!" Mikey jerked back and shoved his finger into his mouth, sucking on the new injury. It was no more serious than a paper cut but the little slice stung like a son of a gun.

"Serves y'right for _pokin'_ me!"

"Raph?" Mikey side, his head tilting a fraction. "That you?" His eyes slid to the left. "And Donny?"

"It's us, Mikey." Don admitted.

"Well I definitely ain't the Tooth Fairy!" Raph growled.

"Soooo, have I lost my mind or are you guys like...tiny?" Mikey folded his arms across the countertop and rested his chin on them.

"Don't be ridiculous," Raphael scoffed. "You don't have a mind to lose."

Frowning at his older brother, Mikey took a deep breath, held it for a moment so his cheeks were puffed before letting it out in one quick exhalation. The force of his breath knocked Raph back a few more steps.

"For cryin' out..._Mikey_!" Raph snarled once he'd regained his balance. Mikey moved to blow at him again, and Raph moved to charge.

Donatello intervened. "Do this _later_," He ordered, catching Raph's hands fisted around his weapons and gently pushing them down. "We've got more important things to-_Mikey_!" He griped after being buffeted by his younger brother's breath.

"My bad," Mikey said sheepishly, though the smirk adorning his features sort of hindered the sincerity of his almost apology.

"Ugh," Don groaned, waving a hand in front of his face to clear the air. "What did you _eat_?"

"Chips." His smirk took on a smug quality. "Sour cream and onion kind."

Donatello sighed. "I'll reprimand you later-"

"And I'll beat you up later," Raph promised.

"But right now," Donny continued as if he hadn't just been interrupted, "we've got more pressing matters to attend to. We need your help."

"My help? Really? You do?" Mikey asked, genuinely surprised. "With what?"

"Ain't it obvious!" Raph demanded hotly.

"In case you haven't _noticed_," Don shot Raph a warning look while he continued to address Mikey, "we've gone through some physical changes recently and would very much appreciate having these changes rectified."

Mikey blinked at him. "Meaning... you wanna be big again, yes?"

"Yes."

"I dunno," Mikey began, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he straightened. "I kinda like you guys better small." His face suddenly fell and a darkened quality settled over his eyes. "You're not in any danger or anything are you? From being small that is. Like the longer you stay that way the harder it'll be to turn back or something?"

Raph's eyes widened a fraction at the thought and he turned an accusing look on his brother. "Don..."

"It's a remote possibility," Donatello admitted. He held up a hand toward Raphael to discourage an outraged outburst. "Although, all the more reason for us to _hurry_."

"You okay Raph?" Mikey said suddenly, his gaze going to his fuming brother. "You look a little restless."

"Define okay," Raph hissed. "I just found out this could become _permanent_!"

"I seriously doubt it," Don offered, but Raph wasn't paying attention.

"No worries Raphie-boy, if you do get stuck like that I'll take very good care of you guys! I'll even build ya a little doll house and everything," Mikey promised with an eagerness in his eyes as he held out a hand for his brothers to climb up into.

Raph shot Don a blank look. "We're gonna die."

"It's _not _permanent!" He insisted firmly, with a roll of his eyes, to quell Raphael's concerns just as much as alleviate his own as he crossed the counter to climb into his younger brother's palm.

Reluctantly, Raph followed and promptly sat down. "You drop us, I kill you."

"Mikey, could you get my staff?" Don asked, pointing to his weapon that lay helplessly on the floor.

Mikey glanced down ad was only able to spot it because of the purple grip in the middle. "Is _that _what you hit me with?" He asked, bringing the hand that cradled his precious cargo closer to his heart as he bent to retrieve the staff. "Raph threw it didn't he."

Raph snorted. "Like I'd miss the chance to hit you upside head."

Ignoring him, Mikey passed the staff, toothpick size now, to his older, and currently smaller, brother. "So, how did this happen and how is it _I'm _the one you need to fix it?"

"Somewhat long story short?" Donny began. "Alien technology does not withstand jostles and bumps very well."

"Jostles and bumps?" Raph objected. "You _dropped _it."

"Which it could not withstand," Donny pointed out stubbornly. "You would think alien technology would be a bit more durable than that."

"Is it a complicated fix?" Mikey asked, depositing his siblings carefully on to Don's desk and then scooping up the broken mechanism. He turned it curiously in his hands, examining it from all sorts of angles. "Looks harmless enough."

"Careful with that, Mikey!" Don called up to him, waving his hands to signal him to sit and put them at a level better for communication. "I don't want to risk activating it."

"Thought you said it was broken," Mikey said, propping his chin up on his hand.

"I'm not taking any chances," Donny said darkly.

Raph tuned them out. Turning his back to them, he walked to the edge of the desk and sat, dangling his legs over the side and propping his elbows on his knees. He was tired. Tired of being small, tired of feeling so helpless and useless, but most of all he couldn't wait to be his normal size so he could collapse into bed and take a nap.

Maybe he could convince himself all of this was a dream, and then tell Don not to correct him about it later.

Bringing a hand up to his head, he mopped his forehead with the back of his wrist.

"Turn it left, Mikey. Left! The _other _way!"

Raphael glanced back over his shoulder to make sure the youngest wasn't creating a bigger issue, but Don seemed to have things under control as he used his bo staff to point to parts or slap Mikey's knuckles when he got carried away.

"Done yet?" Raph called back.

"Do you want it done right, or do you want it done fast?" Don called back, watching carefully as Mikey used a screwdriver to redirect some wires and tighten loose screws.

"Both!" Raph snapped.

"You can't have both!" Donny snapped back impatiently.

"No fighting!" Mikey interjected. "I need to concentrate."

"Should I be worried?" Raph asked dryly.

Mikey glared, but a knuckle-tap from Don had him returning his attention to the device.

Minutes later, Raph was rubbing the soreness from his eyes when Mikey exclaimed triumphantly, "A-ha!"

Raph leapt to his feet, wobbled a little from the sudden movement, and bounded over. "It's done? It's fixed?" He turned to Don. "We're gonna be big again?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

"Well then let's get this over with!" Raph barked, looking up at Mikey. "Fire away!"

Nodding, Michelangelo manipulated the device in the way Donny had told him too and flinched when it started humming, vibrating slightly in his hands before basically cracking open again. He ducked his head and squeezed his eyes shut as the device let out a bright flash of light and when it cleared and he could see again, Don and Raph stood next to him, returned to their rightful sizes.

"Way to go, Mikey!" Don encouraged, slapping a hand on his shoulder and removing the mechanism from his grasp with the other.

Mikey grinned at him, but when his gaze landed on Raph, he frowned. "Raph? What's wrong?"

Raph didn't answer him. He was too busy trying to stay upright. It didn't work and he could himself falling forward. One thought crossed his mind as Mikey leapt forward to catch him.

_Damn..._

"_Raph!_"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

For my outstanding reviewers, you guys keep me writing.

Sorry it's a little late today! Was out of town over the weekend so I couldn't finish this until today.

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Michelangelo couldn't remember the last time he'd moved as fast as he did when he saw Raphael pitching forward.<p>

"_Raph_!" He caught him under the arms, Raphael's forehead resting against the hollow of his throat and Mikey flinched at the heat radiating from his brother. Knees bending from the sudden deadweight, Mikey readjusted his grip.

Donatello was beside him in an instant, taking one of Raph's arms and pulling it across his shoulder so they could support him between them and scowled when he too, felt his fever. "Raph, you idiot!" He hissed under his breath.

Mikey heard him. "What's wrong with him?" He demanded, readjusting his hold while Don assisted.

"Let's get him to the couch," Don said, momentarily ignoring Mikey's question. The minute they had him laying down, a pillow propped under his head, Mikey peered over Don's shoulder as he pressed the back of his hand to Raph's forehead.

"What happened?" Mikey asked again, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"The thermometer is in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Bring it to me?" Though Donatello had phrased it as a gentle question, Michelangelo recognized an order when he heard one and he scampered off quickly, albeit reluctantly, as he was irritated he had yet to receive an answer to his questions. He'd stop worrying so much if Don would just tell him what was going on!

Holding the thermometer out as he returned, he waited until Donny had taken it and tucked it into Raph's mouth holding it there to keep it under his tongue, before asking again. "_Now_ are you going to tell me what's wrong with him?"

"He's a liar for one," Don began angrily, concern dancing across his facial features. "I knew something was wrong, I _knew _it! But he kept telling me he was fine and I just _let it go_!"

"Don!" Mikey snapped. "Wallow later and explain now or I swear I'll lose my mind and go all kinds of crazy on your guilt trip. One brother who blames himself for every bad thing that happens to us is more than enough, thank you very much."

"Hm?" Don looked up at his younger brother and Mikey could see the second his words had sunk into his mind, for the anger in his eyes melted into a sort of weary concern. "There was an incident earlier, with a spider. One of its fangs nicked his arm," he pointed the injury out.

It looked a little irritated maybe, but what little blood there had been had already clotted. Mikey hadn't really noticed it till it had been pointed out to him. "Is it infected? That why he has a fever?"

Donny shook his head. "Even if it were, he wouldn't react this fast. The blood clotted quickly and the injury hasn't been exposed to anything that would cause an infection. I think this is a reaction to the spider venom, maybe a minor allergic reaction. Dehydration could also be a contributor." He removed the thermometer from Raph's mouth and scowled. "Listen. I want you to get a blanket or sheet, fold it in half and drape it over him. Then get the icepacks and frozen vegetables from the freezer and then cover him in those too. We need to bring his temperature down."

"Okay," Mikey agreed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to set up a drip for him. I'm hoping it'll dilute any remaining venom in his bloodstream while it rehydrates him at the same time. A little liquid goes a long way."

While Michelangelo darted off to comply, Donny stood and then hesitated. Turning a worried scowl to his brother, he brushed his knuckles over his brow in a soothing gesture. "Moron," he whispered harshly. "You just have to be the tough guy at all times don't you?"

Raph didn't answer, not that Donny was expecting one, but his shoulders slumped nonetheless. Sighing, he scrubbed a hand across his face, took a deep breath, and pushed his brotherly concerns to the side as he slipped into 'doctor mode'.

"Is it bad that I'm kinda glad he's out like a light right now?" Mikey asked twenty minutes later, from his place on the couch at Raph's feet while he moved an ice pack over Raph's collarbone.

"What?" Don turned his head slightly, turning his ear toward his younger sibling as he kept his eyes on the saline bag. Then he rechecked the IV in his brother's arm.

Quite used to Don's not answering his questions right away for the day, Mikey clarified. "Well, if he were awake he'd be complaining and throwing off the blanket and chucking ice packs across the room."

"You mean at your head, Numbskull," Raph moaned.

"Raphie!" Mikey threw his arms around his brother. "You're awake! I was so worried!"

"Yeah, yeah, get _off_! You're heavy!" Raph rasped at him, struggling to push him away and not doing very well. However, with a pointed look from Don, Mikey sat up.

"How are you feeling, Raph?" Don asked, reaching for the thermometer which had been placed onto the coffee table. "The truth this time," he barked. "None of this 'I'm fine' and 'don't coddle me' crap because look where _that _landed you."

Raphael blinked, surprised at his brother. "Better. What happened?"

"You passed out," Mikey explained, removing a few vegetable bags and draping them over the couch's arm before Raph could dislodge them. "Donny says it's cuz of that spider you fought. May have had an allergic reaction to the venom or something."

Raph groaned, feeling pathetic for passing out, and squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. That's when he felt the IV in his arm. And the useless continues!

"Why didn't you _say _anything?" Donatello demanded.

"I didn't want t'worry you." Raph replied.

"And that workd out so well." Don answered dryly.

"You wouldn't have been able t'do much anyways," Raph pointed out. "We were too little and too far from any of this." Raph wove his arm, jiggling the IV tube as he did so.

Don caught his elbow. "Don't do that."

The corner of Raph's mouth tilted upward in a wry grin. "We good?"

"If that's your way of apologizing," Don began, pushing Raph's arm back down next to him on the couch, "then I forgive you. We're 'good' as you so eloquently put it."

"Can I get up now?"

Don shared an almost mischievous look with Mikey. "Oh no. You're staying put for at least an hour." As Raph opened his mouth to protest, Don stuck the thermometer in and under his tongue once more. "Once your temperature is back to normal and this saline bag here is empty, I still want you to rest so as not to risk a relapse."

Mikey nodded sagely every few words as Don spoke

Raph gaped at them both. "Are you kiddin'? It was a spider bite! Not even poisonous or nothin'." He mumbled around the thermometer, so it sounded more like "Are you ki'ing? Ih wah a spi'er bi'e! Not poi'o'nous oh nussin'!"

"And yet you passed out," Don pointed out.

"From a possible allergic reaction," Mikey added with an overly serious expression.

Raph sighed, knowing he was defeated. "Fine! But can we at least lose the blanket and ice?"

Don removed the thermometer and nodded satisfactorily. "Your temperature is stable. I think we can grant you this one small request."

Scooping the frozen veggies and ice packs into his arms, Mikey let Raph kick off the blanket by himself as he stood. "I'll make some chicken noodel soup for the patient!" He vowed. "Guess who gets to get spoooooon feeeeeed?" He sing-songed, grinning evilly at his older brother before vanishing into the kitchen.

Raph turned a horrified look toward Donatello. "Promise me you won't let him do that."

Don made a show of checking the saline level.

"Don?"

"You've got about half more and then I will remove the IV," he turned to Raph at this point with an evil grin of his own.

"Don? Aw, c'mon!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So technically this story is finished. BUT! I'm uploading an epilogue next Monday, so please stay tuned for that! And tell me your thoughts! Perhaps I can tempt a review from those who have only read until this point? I promise I'll love you forever!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my amazing reviewers. Thank _so _much!

All right guys, here's the final chapter. An epilogue of sorts. I can't thank you guys enough for your continued support, reviews, favorites, alerts, and reviews. Thank you!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Splinter smelled the medical supplies the moment the door to the lair opened. It had a very distinct smell, and the supplies were out and used often enough that the scent had become familiar. His gaze snapped immediately to his three sons all gathered around the couch.<p>

"Ow! Mikey! Stop _pokin' _it! Donny, stop laughin'!"

"I'm not!" Donatello insisted, but the amusement was more than obvious in his tone.

"What happened?" Leonardo asked before Splinter's mouth could form the words. There was a hint of a smile in his voice at his sibling's tactics, but his expression sobered immediately at the sight of the IV pole next to the couch. Master Splinter wasn't all that thrilled to see it either.

Mikey looked up, his struggling to reclaim his wrists from Raph's iron grip momentarily forgotten. There was a role of gauze clutched in one hand and medical tape in the other. "Hey Leo! Master Splinter! How was training?"

"Who was hurt and how serious?" Splinter inquired, gesturing to the pole once more.

Donatello stood from his seat on the coffee table. "It's a very long story Sensei. Unbelievingly so, but everything is okay now and everyone is fine."

"You're sure?" Splinter questioned.

Donny nodded. "Positive."

"Then you may fill me in on the more interesting details later, after I've had my evening tea. Chamomile I believe." Splinter said. "I feel this story may result in a rather large headache."

Once the door to their father's room slid shut, Leonardo shifted in to complete big brother and leader mode so fast it nearly left their heads spinning. "I'd like to hear the story right now."

"There's not much to tell," Raph shrugged. "Don't worry so much, Fearless."

"You call _this _not much to tell?" Leo demanded, sweeping his arm toward the pole. He spied the bandage wrapped around Raph's shoulder and entire bicep. "Or _that_?"

"Oh," Mikey began a bit meekly. "That was my doing. I went a bit overboard."

"On purpose!" Raph snarled at him, his grip tightening around his little brother's wrists again. "And then you _poked _it! It's not serious but it still _hurts_."

"Will someone _please _tell me what happened?" Leo resisted the urge to massage his temples. "Donatello?"

The minute Donny opened his mouth, Michelangelo jumped in before he could answer.

"Well you see, Leo," Mikey took a deep breath and launched himself into a longwinded explanation. "Raph and Donny here shrunk themselves with some alien doohickey thing and then the doohickey broke so they, in their tiny but extremely cute shrunken states, hiked across the lair to come find me to help fix it, but along the way they ran into a spider and the spider's fang grazed Raphie's arm. So when they found me, I helped fix the doohickey and Don and Raph returned to their normal size, but the venom was still in Raph's system and we think he had an allergic reaction or that the doohickey somehow made it stronger and he got a fever and he passed out. So then Donny and I carried him here and I covered him with a blanket and ice packs and Don gave him an IV, and it worked, and he woke up, and then you and Master Splinter came home. The end... Why are you looking at me like that?"

The expression on Leo's face was that of absolute disbelieving along with shock that Mikey was able to go so long without taking a single breath. His eyes slid over toward Don inquiringly with an eye ridge lifted. "Is that what happened?"

Don shrugged his shoulders. "More a less."

"What's goin' through that head o' yours, Leo?" Raph asked.

"You mean other than the fact that I think I have the most troublesome brothers ever, who can't be left alone for a few hours without finding the most bizarre trouble to get themselves into? That Master Splinter was right in choosing chamomile."

"Heeeey!" Mikey objected, "_they_ got themselves into trouble. _I _helped get them out of it."

"Like I said," Leo continued, moving to lean against the back of the couch, his arms crossed casually across his plastron, "bizarre. And you're all right now?" He said to Raph.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Like I said before, like I'll have t'say again, and like I'm about to say now. I'm _fine_."

"So you're okay then?" Leo said again with a smirk.

Raph faked a lunge toward him, but he didn't get far as Michelangelo was still practically on top of him from 'bandaging him properly'.

"Would you get off already?" He barked up at him, planting a hand over Mikey's face and pushing him away.

His protests muffled, Mikey ducked under Raph's hand and claimed a seat on the back of the couch right next to Leo, so that the two brothers were facing opposite directions. "Ha!" He declared victoriously. Raph ignored him.

"Promise me that next time you guys find so much trouble, you'll do it while I'm around?" Leo said.

Raph snorted. "We did just fine without you, Fearless. You worry too much."

Leo frowned at that. "I just don't like not being there when I was needed."

Mikey grinned and bumped his shoulder repeatedly against Leo's. "Only you would feel guilty for not getting into some trouble with the rest of us."

Before anyone could blink, Leo bumped Mikey's shoulder with his own, but he used more force and the youngest turtle lost his balance. Arms flailing like a mad man, he toppled backward off the couch and landed on the floor with a groan. "How's that for trouble?" Leo asked mischievously.

"Oww!"

Then he, Donny, and Raph started laughing.

"It's not funny you guys!" Mikey objected from the floor.

"Oh yes it is."


End file.
